


God of "Thunder"

by snowst



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Electricity, M/M, Master/Pet, Nicknames, Physical Abuse, S&M, Secret Relationship, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowst/pseuds/snowst
Summary: Paul found something interesting, but when Ace saw it, there was gonna be a hot night~
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	God of "Thunder"

**Author's Note:**

> Ace is a real alien, which only Paul knows~Their relationship is still a secret.

Today was for KISS photo shot. Paul, Gene, Ace and Peter got up early and got to the shooting location as soon as possible. However, when they arrived, there were still some tests for the equipments. So they had to wait for some time. 

To kill time, the four members wandered around the place. Suddenly, Paul was attracted by a machine that looked like a defibrillator. Out of curiosity, he picked up both ends of the machine and put them on his naked chest, pretending to be shock by electricity. His funny behavior made the other three burst out laughing. 

"You're really a funny bitch, aren't you Paulie？"Peter laughed out of breath. 

"She is always so wiiiild~！"Gene agreed. 

"YEP~ESPECIALLY in BED HAHAHAHA！！！"Ace shrieked. 

"Hey！I'm not like that！！！！"Paul remonstrated. But he also joined in their jest. They joked with each other and did funny things until the shot began. 

——————

"Ah~~So tired today~~"Paul yawned and stretched, putting his arm on Ace's shoulder. They were walking together to their room. 

"Wanna relaaax~~Curly？"Ace whispered Paul's ear. 

"Of course~~What idea do you have~~？"

"I've gotten an idea from you~A game~Make sure you get well prepared before~"Ace snickered. 

Soon they entered their room. Paul followed Ace's advice to take a shower and do the expansion. When Paul finnished, it was Ace's turn. During Ace's shower, Paul found something strange Ace took out from his luggage : a leather-thonged whip, a strange ball(Actually it was a mouth gag, but Paul didn't recognize it because he knew nothing about SM.) and a pair of handcuffs. "Maybe they are the tools？"Paul thought. "Click. "The door of the bathroom opened. Ace was out. 

"Oh~~You have seen them, starshine~"Ace infrequently spoke in a deep and magnetic voice. "Let's begin~"

"Raise your arms first."Ace handcuffed Paul to the bedhead. Then he began to kiss Paul from lips to ears, neck, and kept going down, leaving love bites as well. When he kissed the nipples, he also suck and bite them hard, which made Paul whine loudly. 

Ace grinned, "So sensitive you are. How can you endure the next parts~？ "

"Ah~Please stop teasing, Ace~"Paul complained. 

"Ok~"

Ace's finger slid and circled around Paul's nipples. Meanwhile, Paul couldn't help screaming and twitching. It was a itchy, painful and numb feeling. So stimulating for Paul. 

"AHH–What do you...do to me？！"

"A little electric shock baby~Thanks to your prank at the shooting location~We can play something new~"Ace snickered. His finger went down Paul's body, and finally stopped at Paul's thighs, stimulating sensitive areas. The sobbing and begging of Paul became more intense. 

"Ahhhh...P-please...let me..."

"Beg for mercy baby？But what should you say~？"

"Master...please..."

"I can't hear what you said~"

"MASTER！MY MASTER！GOD of thunder！"

"God of thunder？HaHaHa you're so lovely~I like it~"

Suddenly, Ace held Paul's erection. Paul's eyes widen. He threw back his head and let out a long loud whine. His body trembled and twitched violently. The semen spurted on Ace's shirt and the bed sheet. 

However, a furious knock at the door interrupted them. Then came an anxious shout, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU？！DID ONE OF YOU GET HURT？！"It was Gene. 

"NOTHING！Paul was just scared by a big spider！"Ace replied calmly. 

"Really？But he screamed like that！"

"Absolutely true！He was about to cry at that moment HaHaHa~"

"Alright......Don't do it again. Peter and I were all about to have a heart attack！And Peter almost wanna rush into your room with a gun！"

"Of course not！It was just an accident~"

"Fine. By the way, call us if you need help. Good night, guys. "

"Good night Geno~"

Hearing Gene's footsteps faded away, Ace turned to Paul and jested, "listen？You should keep it down~" 

Paul glared at Ace with his watery eyes. 

"Now let's continue the game~Bite this and you won't make such a big noise again~" 

Ace put off his clothes, only keeping his penis on. Then, he showed his electric power, letting his body sparkled with electric sparks. When he picked up the whip, electric sparks quickly spread all over it. "Crack, "It made a loud sound when rubbing against the air. Then it slapped Paul. Paul couldn't help wriggling and twitching under this intense stimulating of both pain and pleasure. His hair and face were messed up by tears and sweat. Still a lot of sobbing and groan escaped from his blocked mouth. Saliva flowed out through the holes of the mouth gag. The handcuffs made a sound like music with his movement of struggling. Soon his back, hips and thighs were covered with clear welts. So hopeless, poor, salacious and beautiful. Like he was born to deserve them. 

Ace couldn't stand anymore. He put off the penis, randomly applied some lube then entered Paul's prepared hole without a condom. The tight and warm feeling drove Ace crazy. He thrusted into Paul's deepest place and precisely hit the prostate. As he quickened his pace, the intestinal wall shrinked and wrapped his length up more tightly. Gradually, he felt that Paul and he were close. Just before he cumed, he released an electric shock to Paul's prostate. Paul's whole body convulsed at once. He rolled back his eyes and passed out. Right after Paul's excessive orgasm, Ace cummed inside Paul. 

"What a wonderful night~"Ace gave sleeping Paul a gentle kiss, "I should do more with you, starshine~"


End file.
